


A Success

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shoe fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Success

                                                           John considered their New Year’s celebration a great success when the next day  it took them four hours to find Sherlock’s other shoe. It probably would not have taken so long if they hadn’t kept stopping to reenact parts of the previous evening to try and jog their memories.  



End file.
